Danielle saves Ahsoka Tano Chapter one
by Dani Ziva Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Danielle is watching Ahsoka's trial and when Ahsoka is found guilty, Danielle steps in and saves Ahsoka from death, but will she save Ahsoka from the dark side? Read to find out. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I don't own the shows at all bergstrom528


I don't own Danny Phantom or Star Wars the Clone Wars

Chapter one:

Danielle is watching the trial of Ahsoka Tano, she knows that Ahsoka is innocent. We find Ahsoka guilty for the bombings and murder of Letta Turmond and will be sentence to death said the council. I won't allowed this said Danielle. Who said that? Asked Padme. I did, my name is Justice Phantom, and I protect the innocents and bring justice to all said Danielle. What? Asked all the people in the court room. I'm sorry for not coming sooner, but I kind of was busy with something called revenge said Danielle. What, but why would you want revenge? asked Ahsoka. It doesn't concerned you, you annoying idiot said Danielle coldly. What, I'm not an idiot said Ahsoka.

That is it, if you don't shut your mouth, then I'll just leave and not say who the culprit is said Danielle. What? Asked Anakin. You mean you know who the real culprit is? asked Ahsoka. Of course, you see I sense two dark people, and the two are the chancellor Palpatine and Barriss said Danielle. What? asked everybody in the court room. Danielle then turns and starts to walk out when he appears, Danielle's creator or her birth father. What are you doing here? Are you here to finally destroyed me or are you here for my forgiveness? Asked Danielle coldly. I came here to ask for your forgiveness said Vlad. You won't get my forgiveness, not when you took everything from me said Danielle.

As soon as Danielle said that, Vlad is on his hands and knees begging. You will never get my forgiveness for what you did said Danielle. What did he do, that he can't have your forgiveness? asked Ahsoka. It doesn't concerned you said Danielle. Danielle looks at Vlad, how do I know that your not lying to me asked Danielle. I want to prove it to you said Vlad. I want to let you know I'm sorry for killing your family and friends and that I want to be your father said Vlad.

In my heart your my father, but I just can't see you as part of my family said Danielle. Ahsoka and the Jedi looked at Danielle, I want to make it up to you said Vlad. Danielle looks at him with sadness and anger. I have come to a decision, my decision is that you have to stay away from me for the next year and half, then come back and I will forgive you said Danielle. What, I thought you would kill me here out of vengeance for your family and friends said Vlad. I really wanted to, but what's the point? Asked Danielle.

Even if I do kill you, it won't bring back my family and friends to me, so I'm letting you go said Danielle. After that Vlad leaves and everybody looks at Danielle. What?asked Danielle. Since new evidence has come in, we find Ahsoka innocent and is free to go said Padme. The old Chancellor Palpatine escaped when Vlad appears asking for forgiveness. Danielle has a smile and turns to leave, when Ahsoka runs to her and hugs her. Thank you for coming to prove my innocent and for helping finding the sith in the chamber said Ahsoka. Don't worry about it said Danielle.

Where are you going? asked Anakin. I don't know, probably find a place where I will be needed to help others said Danielle. You mean you don't have a home said Ahsoka. Nope, I do better on my own and I don't need weaklings like you holding me back said Danielle. What? we aren't weaklings said Anakin and Ahsoka. Right? name a timed when you weren't used? asked Danielle. When they don't say anything, Danielle starts to laugh. What's so funny? asked Ahsoka. Oh come on, I was only missing with ya said Danielle. That is when Danielle's cell phone rings, Danielle answers it.

Hello? asked Danielle

Hi Danielle, I was wondering if you can come

back and become the new leader of the ninja planet? asked unknown person

You know I can't, Sakura said Danielle.

Please, I mean who will rule us? asked Sakura.

I can't and that is final said Danielle hanging up the phone.

After the call, Danielle looks down and cries. What's wrong? asked Ahsoka. It's nothing, my friend just can't take no. I mean they want me to be leader, but I can't. The reason is that I'm not a leader, but I'm a follower said Danielle. Ahsoka Tano, please come to the Jedi Temple and you to Justice Phantom said Obi-Wan Kenobi. Okay said Ahsoka. At the Jedi Temple, we are so sorry said Anakin. Danielle has a smile, I want to thank you Justice Phantom for coming and proving that Ahsoka was innocent said Anakin. It's fine, and my Name is not Justice Phantom said Danielle. WHAT?! yelled Anakin and Ahsoka. My name is Danielle Phantom in my ghost form, but my human form my name is Danielle Fenton said Danielle as she turns into her human form.( AN: If you have seen Danny Phantom or Star wars the clone wars, you know what the characters look like, but if those who haven't go watch the shows.)

Wow, you look really cool said Ahsoka. Thank you big idiot said Danielle. I'm not an idiot said Ahsoka. Right, I'm supposed to believe that? asked Danielle. That is when Danielle's cell phone rings again. Danielle face palms, why can't they just leave me the hell alone thought Danielle. Danielle answers the phone and on the phone is Sakura

What do you want now? asked Danielle

Please become the leader begged Sakura

No said Danielle.

Why not? asked Sakura.

I'm not a leader, but a follower said Danielle.

Okay said Sakura

I have an idea said Danielle

What? asked Sakura

You become the leader said Danielle

That's a good idea, thanks Danielle and bye Said Sakura

Bye said Danielle.

After the called, I'm sorry about that said Danielle. What do you mean your a follower? asked Ahsoka. I can lead, but what's the point? asked Danielle. What do you mean? asked Anakin. I think leading is a complete waste of time said Danielle. Okay said Anakin. Why do people call you Justice Phantom? asked Ahsoka. When I was going to a new school, I was attacked by my older sister and I noticed the town didn't have a hero, so I became the hero said Danielle. Where do you come from? asked Anakin. I come from earth said Danielle. Ahsoka, we want you back in the order if it's okay with you? asked the council. I want to join as a knight said Ahsoka. Danielle then turns and starts to leave, wait, please don't go said Ahsoka.

Danielle has a smile, but she looks down and I can't stay said Danielle. Why? asked Ahsoka. I don't know if I can trust you said Danielle. Okay said Ahsoka. Why can't you trust us? asked Anakin. I was created by Vlad Masters, my father. For evil, but that was before I meant the original copy, Danny Phantom. He was kind and he accepted me as his cousin, when he told his parents about his powers, they accepted him and he told them about me and they adopted me and they became my family. When they died, wanted to killed myself, until I found out it was Vlad that killed them said Danielle. I did write a song if you want me to sing it said Danielle. Of course, sing it please said Ahsoka. This song is for my birth father said Danielle. Not on of us from the lion king

**Not one of us **

Deception  
Disgrace  
Evil as plain as the scar on his face

Deception (An outrage!)  
Disgrace (For shame!)  
He asked for trouble the moment he came

Deception (An outrage!)  
(He can't change his stripes)  
Disgrace (For shame!)  
(You know these Outsider types)  
He asked for trouble the moment he came  
(See you later, agitator!)  
Deception (An outrage!)  
(Just leave us alone!)  
Disgrace (For shame!)  
(Traitor, go back with your own!)  
He asked for trouble the moment he came  
(See you later, agitator!)

Born in grief  
Raised in hate  
Helpless to defy his fate  
Let him run  
Let him live  
But do not forget what we cannot forgive

And he is not one of us  
He has never been one of us  
He is not part of us  
Not our kind

Someone once lied to us  
Now we're not so blind  
For we knew he would do what he's done  
And we know that he'll never be one of us

He is not one of us

Deception

Disgrace

Deception

Disgrace

Deception

After the song, Please stay said Ahsoka. We will allowed you to stay with Ahsoka as a friend and will trained with her said Yoda. Danielle has a smile, but then is deep in thought.

In the next chapter you'll see what Danielle is thinking. Will Danielle stay or will she go back to earth?

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

bergstrom528


End file.
